A Tribute to the cuy'val dar
by Sev Fett of the cuy'val dar 10
Summary: A certain group of Clone Commandos reflect on how these mandalorian trianing sargeants/mercinaries helped them find their culture, and survive through years of blood and war, rated K  for violence...rating may change
1. Sev Fett's rememberance

**Taken from the Log of RC-1707, A.K.A-Sev Fett, written and translated from Mandalorian.**

Questions asked by The New Jedi Order's Leader, Grand Master Luke Skywalker and answered by RC-1707, AKA- Sev Fett.

_How long ago was it?_

It was many years ago, before the Empire...Before the Republic called on us:The Clone troopers, to save them from being destroyed on Geonosis in 34 BBY.

_Tell us about these so called Cuy'val Dar members and your self, who were they and what did they teach you to do?_

Walon Vau, my buir:Jango Fett, Vhonte Ter'vho, and many others taught me to fight with my bare hands,to fight with low ammo, to fight until the day that we took their places as the new cuy'val dar members.I had no idea at the time but I knew that my father played the long game with us...to see if the Jedi got their demise soon Commando Skirata, my brothers Boba and Ace...aw Ace...he didn't make the trip to mandalore with us...Killed In Action on Kamino during the clone wars...my wife Tawny, another comrade of mine or more like a sister Gemidi Fett, A.K.A-Caitlyn Fett and Myself were replacing Walon Vau, Kal Skirata, Jango Fett was replaced already but we didn't know it at the time,Vhonte ter'vho,Rav Bralor, Mij Gilimar and the rest of them. Gemidi , Boba, Tawny and myself replaced Jang'buir and we pushed the new clones that came out, ready to take on the empire them selves...with out us.

_What was it like before and during your service in the Grand Army Of the Republic?_

Back when I was but a young man, I was training my skills out-side the GAR and I became the best bounty hunter, next to Jango Fett...any way, I still had a good reputation with being talented at assassination I returned to the GAR in 32 BBY, and I trained as a Clone Commando.I was put in my own squad with Ace and Skirata and the squad had many missions with Delta squad, like the prosecutor all went to Geonosis and most of us came back from it:battle-hardened, ready for any thing the war would throw at us...it didn't come out that we went to Geonosis we lost 4,982 commandos in all and RC-1207 and I were furious, we destroyed all the Geos and droids and we got lots of kills that battle, we have the count in our HUDs so that we don't lose count...I had 4,984 kills by the end of the clone wars and delta 07 lost count, so he had to start over again.

_What was your emotion about RC-1207 going Missing in Action?_

The day I found out that Sev went MIA,I took it hard and I was shook up...I started to get more aggressive, more gory, more silent...more deadly...I nearly became unstable with and I had good memories together...like sniping the same person over 400 times in a row and he wouldn't die!

_How did you stay alive?_

The only reason I stayed alive and kept Jedi Commando Skirata alive was because of my anger and aggression, The cuy'val Dar taught me that anger and aggression were to only be used in times of need...but I couldn't help my self to the aggression...Skirata,that's what we called him during the clone wars, told me that anger and aggression led to the dark side of the force, I told him it was Jedi gibberish and I didn't need to believe in the force, but he still tried to calm me down.

_What about Order 66 that the clone troopers followed?_

Once Order 66 occured, I didn't care, well I did care about my brother:Skirata, since he was a jedi but I doubted that Vader had to kill a clone that was force-sensitive...I was present when Anakin Skywalker turned into Darth Vader on curascant and it wasn't a pretty sight.

* * *

**There may be another chapter but I'm not promising anything.**


	2. Jedi Commando Skirata's view of history

**This next part was written by Jedi Commando13.**

**

* * *

**

**Taken from an entry in the New Jedi Order's Archives**

**Subject: Clone Wars**

**Last edited: 41 ABY by Jedi Commando Skirata, Jedi Guardian of the New Jedi Order.**

_User steps over to computer console and overviews the document_

War was upon the galaxy once again, but not just skirmishes, a full blown all out war. One such as this hadn't been seen since the golden age of the Republic, since the New Sith Wars. Clone and droid forces mobilized to face each other, little each side knowing they were just pawns in a larger game, one that would plunge the galaxy into an age of Empire. This war was just the beginning of Palpatine's plot to overthrow the Old Republic, which Jedi Knights, such as Nomi Sunrider, Revan, and Lord Hoth, had defended valiantly. The war spread like wildfire throughout the galaxy, dragging more innocent lives and systems into it...All the men who fought and died in the wars of the republic had died for something other then one another's greed for money or cold, hard Mandalorians and the Jedi order finally decided to call a truce and helped each other during the vuzzong vong war.

_User scrolls down to GAR strengths during the war, finds a passage on Republic Clone Commandos._

One strength that the Republic's clone army had was their Clone Commandos. These elite troopers were like ARC troopers, only given the genetic modifications to make them more docile, as the Kaminoians would say, than the genetic template, Jango Fett. Fett had handpicked one hundred mercenaries to train these elite commandos. Out of that one hundred, seventy five, like Fett, were Mandalorians. These trainers became known as the Cuy'var Dar, or those who no longer exist in Mando'a, to show their sudden disappearance from the galactic scene. Most of these trainers formed bonds, and adopted many of the clone commandos they trained, also teaching them about their Mandalorian heritage. These trainers also enlisted in the GAR to stay with the clones they trained and perhaps one of the most prominent examples of one of these cases where the clones were treated like blood relatives of the trainer belonging to with Kal Skirata, who even saved many clones from the Empire after Order 66. Many commandos who survived the Clone Wars (where commando casualty rates were 50% in the first year) claimed to owe their survival to these trainers. Those still alive to date still thank the men who gave them purpose, names instead of clone trooper designations, Mandalorian heritage, and the knowledge needed to of these commandos were given special credit during the Clone wars, but half of them were killed on of these commandos were:RC-1138,RC-1207,RC-1262,RC-1140,RC-1707,RC-1838,RC-2213,RC-1136,RC-2333,RC-8015 and there were many others.

**Personal note from Jedi commando Skirata, Jedi guardian of the New Jedi Order,"Dead or Alive, I stand by my brothers...and may the force be with you, who ever reads this script of history from the eyes of a Commando turned Mandalorian turned Jedi Mandalorian."**

_User steps away from computer console, page closed, browsing session ended, wondering about what Jedi Commando Skirata had stated._


End file.
